Moments Like These
by BestoftheWest-Bitchezz
Summary: It was moments like these when Ginny wondered if Harry would ever love her as much as he loved Ron and Hermione. It was moments like these, when she wondered if she even came close.


_**So, basically, this is just a collection of one-shots from Ginny's point of view about the trio, or about Harry and Hermione. Little moments where she gets jealous, etc. I'm mostly writing this because I adore the Trio friendship, and I think that Ginny will have to realise that Harry will always be a part of them, and she just has to accept that. Does it make me a bad person that I enjoy reading those kinds of stories? :L . WARNING: Some of these may be AU, just because I can, and Spoilers for the whole series pretty much.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: HP does not belong to me**_

* * *

"Okay everybody, time for presents!" Mum's voice sounded from the living room, the cue for a stampede of boys to rush in from all over the house.

Ginny laughed at her childish older brothers as she entered the room and looked for the familiar head of messy black hair. She found it connected to a body sitting on the floor in front of Ron and Hermione, who were on the sofa nearest the Christmas tree. A smile crossed her face as she saw the three of them sitting together, relaxed and happy. It was a more common sight than it used to be, almost two years after the war ended. Those first few months after... it had been horrible.

"Hey guys," Ginny made her way over and planted herself on the floor by Harry's side. "Where have you been?"

Harry smiled at her, giving her a warm feeling in her chest. "Hey Gin, Happy Christmas to you to. We went over to Andromeda's for a bit, dropped off her and Teddy's presents and had some breakfast before he woke up. We're gonna go back for a proper visit later on."

Oh. Why hadn't he asked her to go? 'Shut up Ginny,' she told herself. 'You only just woke up half an hour ago.'

"Oh? Happy Christmas! How is she?" was all she said out loud.

"She's good, getting tired more though." Harry said with a worried frown.

Hermione sighed. "It's to be expected though, Harry. Andromeda isn't exactly young, and constantly watching over an energetic toddler can't be easy for her."

"She'll be alright mate," Ron spoke, looking away from the presents under the tree. "It just means you'll have to take Teddy out more often, give her a break, yeah?"

A bright smile lit up Harry's face and Ginny stifled a giggle. Everybody knew Harry adored his godson. Ginny thought it was endearing.

"Quiet! Everybody just wait while we pass out the presents!"

Conversation halted, the four young adults turned to the rest of the family who were sitting wherever there was space. Bill and Fleur, with little Victoire, Charlie, Percy, and George, who still looked odd with no mirror image at his side. Ginny's parents were up and passing out everyone's gifts, creating piles all over the room.

Pretty soon there was wrapping paper everywhere, and laughter was bouncing off the walls. Ginny had quite a good haul this year, the normal Weasley jumper, a nice set of dress robes from Bill and Fleur, sweets from Ron (of course), chaser gloves from Charlie, a book of protective charms from Percy, prank stuff from George, a box of muggle candy from Hermione (that one was a surprise), and some stuff from her other friends. She had deliberately left the gift from Harry for last.

Before she could open it though, she heard a questioning "Harry?" from Hermione. Ginny turned and looked up at the older girl, who was holding an odd white envelope. 'Not parchment' passed through her mind. 'Muggle paper.'

"What is this Harry?" Hermione asked. "I've already opened my gift from you."

Ginny glanced over at her boyfriend, and to her surprise he had a slightly discomforted look on his face. 'What could he possibly get her that's embarrassing?'

"Well, uh, it's sorta silly, but I thought you would appreciate it." Harry grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

Ginny's curiosity was sky high by now, so she motioned at Hermione to get on with it.

The bushy haired girl stared a Harry for another moment, before running her finger under the flap of the envelope. She pulled out a sheet of paper and Ginny could see her eyes passing over the words on it. Because she was watching so closely, she could see the exact moment that Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little.

Ron, who was reading over his girlfriend's shoulder, burst out laughing, catching the attention of the rest of the family.

Ginny was still looking at Hermione's face, and for some reason, the expression there caused Ginny's heart to sink. She didn't know what was on that piece of paper, but she had a feeling that it was one of those times when Harry demonstrated just how much Hermione meant to him. Of course the entire wizarding world knew about the 'Golden Trio' and how close they were, but only close friends and family could see the bonds that would hold the three of them together for the rest of their lives. And Ginny could see how, no matter how long she and Harry were together, that he would always love her brother and Hermione more than he loved her. It was what happened when you spent seven years watching each others backs.

"What's so funny Ron?" Percy's voice cut into Ginny's thoughts.

"Yeah little brother, share the joke," George encouraged.

Ron just shook his head, still laughing. With that, everybody turned to Hermione, who still looked a little shocked. Though, clearly present at the corner of her mouth, was a fond, exasperated smile.

"Harry," a pause. "Why don't you tell them what you gave me for Christmas, Harry?"

All heads turned towards the young saviour, who's face was slightly flushed, Ginny's included. She was getting antsy waiting to see what her boyfriend brought for his best friend. His _female_ best friend. Most of the time, Ginny was well aware that Hermione was happily with Ron, and Harry with her, but old insecurities showed up now and then, messing with her brain.

"Well, you know how when she's telling us off, 'Mione calls Ron, Ronald?"

Nods and chuckles filled the room.

"You may not have heard it before, but she decided 'Harry' sounds too much like a nickname and started calling me Harrison. Harrison James when she's really annoyed," Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Her brothers were all laughing, but Ginny was too busy trying to figure out what this story had to do with Hermione's present. What did his name have to do with anything?

"So, I may have legally changed my name, in the muggle and wizarding world, to Harrison James Potter-Black. I just gave Hermione the papers from the muggle side, since there's none from the magical side."

Stunned silence descended, before Ron, who had calmed down, burst out laughing again, joined by George, Charlie and Bill.

Ginny was simply sitting there, staring. What did his name have to do with anything? Well, she'd got her answer. Everything. His name had a whole lot to do with her Christmas present. Harrison. Ginny's boyfriend Harry, legally changed his name to Harrison, for his best friend just because she called him that when he was in trouble.

She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it, and it must have shown on her face, because Harry grasped her hand in his and said wryly, "I did say it was silly."

Ginny smiled weakly back. It may seem silly to him, but it was massive to her, and obviously to Hermione as well, because she threw herself at Harry and squeezed.

"Harry! Harrison James Potter!" Hermione paused. "Harrison James Potter-Black! I can't believe you changed your name to humour me! You silly, silly, _wonderful _boy."

As everyone exclaimed over Hermione's Christmas gift, Ginny sat there, hand enclosed in Harry's, wondering if there would ever be a limit to what the three would do to make each other happy. She found herself thinking that she should just expect these things from now on. Also, that the present she'd saved especially for last, no matter what it was, would never be quite the same as changing his name for her. No present ever would.


End file.
